


Imprint: Heat

by SParkie96



Series: Imprint Series [2]
Category: Multiple Cross-Overs, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place the night after the end of "Imprint". After the fight with Sabas, Eve did not feel too well. She felt like she was about to burn out, and no matter how hard she had tried, she could not get rid of this feeling. She needed Sami...now. Rated M for sexual situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint: Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my own characters and the plot.

**Parker Residence, Middleton PA...**

* * *

Sami yawned as she stripped out of her uniform and into some comfortable pajamas. It had been eleven fifty-three by the time she had returned from a mission with the  _Teen Heroes._ Their latest mission involved Drakken and Shego teaming up with the nefarious Doctor Octopus in an attempt to build some cockamamie  _Destructonator_ (or some shit like that) in order to take over the world.

More like Drakken's plan while Shego and Doc were just there for the money...and the chance to take out Spider-Man. Doc Oct was honestly surprised and disappointed that Sami and Jack had shown up and not Sami's father, but whatever.

Shego and Drakken's could careless, only caring that Kim Possible and "Buffoon" (Sami was confused by that one, but then laughed when she figured out that Drakken was talking about Ron). Bottom line, they had been defeated and we're now sitting in their respected prisons. Everything was how it should be.

Well, everything SHOULD be fine. For some reason, Sami's senses have been off and her skin has been feeling kind of sensitive for some reason. She also had not heard from Eve since last night, which should not have seemed strange, but it did. The brunette wondered if something had happened, but decided against calling Blade.

* * *

**Earlier...**

* * *

Since the fight against Sabas, Eve had not been feeling well. Her skin was extremely sensitive and she had these strange urges. She felt like she was about to burn out and no matter how hard she tried, she could not get rid of this nagging feeling.

She needed Sami...like, now.

She felt the need to march into the brunette's home, straight up to her room and ravish her until she felt satisfied. As nice as that sounded, she wasn't sure Sami would be all for that idea. Scratch that, she KNEW Sami would not be for that idea at all. The brunette didn't mind her feeding, but she knew for a fact that the younger would empty a couple of silver bullets into her if she even dared to try anything beyond that.

A sudden headache caused her to release a groan. Her body was wracked jitters as her body felt feverish. There was a tingling sensation in her lower abdominal area, causing her to hunch over uncomfortably. She suddenly felt thirsty as well, like she hadn't fed in a while. What the hell was going on?

A sudden realization came to mind: she was experiencing symptoms of heat. She NEEDED Sami. And she needed her NOW.

* * *

**Present**

* * *

Just as she was about to pull back the covers and climb into bed, Sami heard the bedroom door get kicked open. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was. This caused the brunette to release a sigh as she reminded herself that at least it wasn't another window.

Before she could greet the hybrid, she was shoved backward non-too-gently on to the bed. She was about to ask what was going on, but found her words cut off by the other's mouth connecting with hers. The mouth then started nipping and kissing at the brunette's throat before returning to her mouth. Sharp claws trailed gently down her sides, one hand massaging her breast through her tank-top.

Sami broke away from the kiss long enough to catch her breath. What the hell? Eve had not contacted her all day and now she wanted to grope the hell out of her? She needed to know what was going on. Before she could ask, she glanced out of her bedroom window and nearly face-palmed herself.

The full moon gave off a dim light that bathed the room in a white glow. Of course it was a full moon tonight. She just met the the hybrid, what, two days ago? Now, Eve was in heat and about to practically rape the Teen Hero.

Though, Sami wasn't exactly unwilling judging by the feeling of arousal in the pit of her stomach. The brunette released a moan as Eve pushed up the thin tank-top and brought her lips to the other's breast. She teased the brunette's nipple with her tongue causing the girl beneath her to release another moan. Eve's other hand trailed into Sami's pants and into the younger's underwear.

Sami arched into the other as a finger entered her, a choked off sound of pleasure spilled out of her mouth. She thrust her head deeper into her pillows. Gods, that felt good, even better than that pleasurable sensation when Eve had fed off of her. Sure, she had had sex before, but it had been two or three years since the last time.

Eve trailed her kisses south, planting them down the brunette's chest, over her stomach and along her hips. She removed her hand from inside of Sami, causing the brunette to release a disappointed groan. Eve smiled before pulling off the other's pajama pants. She then latched on to Sami's hip, biting down and drawing blood. She fed off of the brunette a bit before re-inserting her finger inside of the other. Her other hand continued to massage the underside of Sami's thigh.

Sami was on the verge of tearing her hair out, overwhelmed by all of the sensations happening simultaneously. It didn't help that her skin became over sensitive once more, amplifying each sensation. She was about to scream when Eve's tongue entered her, her fingers tangling in the hybrid's raven locks.

Not too long after, Sami reached her climax. She continuously apologized for...coming in the other's mouth. Eve chuckled, telling the brunette to stop acting like such a virgin. She then asked if Sami had done this before.

Sami blushed, "I've done just intercourse. Never oral though. I've got this...thing. It's not really a phobia, but body fluids make me feel uncomfortable. Not blood, I don't know why, but I'm fine with blood."

Eve chuckled, "So, you must love when you get your period."

Sami shuddered, "Oh, Gods no! That's just gross."

The hybrid chuckled as she kissed Sami deeply. Sami moaned and returned the gesture. The brunette broke away from the kiss to retrieve her underwear and pants. She then climbed back into bed and fell asleep, but not before watching Eve jump out of her unbroken window.

Sami groaned, "Damn it, Eve!"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

Peter Parker yawned as he made his way to his daughter's room. His wife had asked him to go wake Sami for breakfast. He went to knock on the door, but realized that there was no door to knock on. In fact, the door laid broken on the floor. He peeked in and saw that Sami's windows had been broken in. What the hell...?

An idea came to mind, a smile crossing his lips. He cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered, "SAMANTHA JAY LYNN PARKER! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

This caused the brunette to release a terrified yelp and fall out of her bed. She looked around in a panic. What the hell was going on? Why were her windows broken? Why was her father pretending to be an alarm system?

She glared at the older, who just chuckled. He then stopped, eyes becoming wide in shock. His eyes scanned over her throat and chest.

"Where and when did you get those hickeys?" Peter asked.

Sami's eyes became as wide as her father's, suddenly remembering what had happened last night. She blushed and chuckled nervously,

"Um...I can explain."


End file.
